One such arrangement is described in the French published patent application No. 2 406 332, which describes an embodiment in which the retaining means comprises a resilient ring of toothed form, together with a bell ring having a pressed portion profiled to conform with the contours of the bearing. The outer periphery of the resilient ring is mounted in a recess formed in the motor end plate, while its inner periphery, defined by securing fingers, is adapted to cooperate with a generally radial flange of the bell ring, so as to retain the bearing in place.
Such an arrangement is not entirely satisfactory, partly because its does not permit sufficiently close control of the forces exerted on the bell ring, and partly because it complicates the assembly process. The forces on the bell ring are variable, partly due to the presence of the recess, and partly due to manufacturing tolerances.